Solo por un momento
by Elise M. Wayland
Summary: Un Jace sin camisa, no es algo que Clary hubiera esperado encontrar en su habitación aquella noche, mucho menos en ese estado de ebriedad, pero cuando él solo le pide un momento, es más que entendible. /Rated M, por contenido/


**Hmm, **por un impulso de idiotez habia borrado este fic, pero me lo recordaron hace poco, asi que decidí subirlo de nuevo :$ Esta vez ya no lo borrare. :B

Por cierto, el fic esta situado entre **Ciudad de ceniza** y** Ciudad de cristal** ...**  
**

**Disclamer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo solo los use un momento para escribir esto :)**  
**

Ojala les guste n.n

* * *

**SOLO POR UN MOMENTO.  
**

* * *

— Hasta que la dama se digna a llegar, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita con el mundano?, ¿candente, demasiado intensa y atrevida para que me lo puedas decir? — soltó Jace, como una frase discursada que había estado practicando en su cabeza, desde que la escucho entrar, quizás desde antes.

Sorprendida por su voz, Clary tropezó con algo en sus pies, muy seguramente sus propias extremidades, o algún otro tonto artefacto que al igual que su hermano, se empecinaba en aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba.

— ¿Jace? —

La luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, apenas podía iluminar su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos de un dorado más intenso si podían brillar por encima de la oscuridad, esos mismos que ahora la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza.

Era Jace por supuesto, su sarcasmo y voz eran inigualables.

Clary suspiro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? — susurró, mientras poco a poco enfocaba la vista. Solo para darse cuenta de que él llevaba un pantalón para dormir, ¡Únicamente un pantalón para dormir!

Las marcas de las runas dibujadas en su torso, pecho, brazos, músculos en general, eran visibles a pesar de la oscuridad, o tal vez solo era la super visión que ella había adquirido en ese específico momento. Sea como fuera, instantáneamente y agradecida por la falta de iluminación, Clary dirigió la vista a otro lado, y rogo porque la mirada de Jace no fuera tan potente como la suya para notar lo roja que se encontraba ahora.

— No es la primera ocasión que me vez sin camisa — dijo este, poniéndose de pie y empezando a cortar la distancia que aún les separaba.

— Pero si la primera que te encuentro en mi habitación de esa manera — respondió Clary, sin saber todavía que hacer o a donde mirar, escapar quizás.

Termino por alejarse del lugar donde se encontraba antes de que Jace estuviera demasiado cerca, caminó a su cama y hecho su bolso y abrigo sobre el colchón. Todo el tiempo dándole la espalda, a pesar de que la mirada de Jace la siguiera atravesando sin importar cual fuera su posición.

— Me puedes decir ¿Cómo has llegado hasta acá, y así?, y ¿Por qué? — insistió nuevamente, intentando seguir dándole la espalda.

— ¿Así? — inquirió él, con una risilla burlona de fondo. — ¿Así como? ¿Semi desnudo?, antes jamás recibí quejas —

— Pues la estas recibiendo ahora, así que por favor sal de mi habitación o ponte una camisa, tú decides —

— Mmmmm, decido quedarme, así como estoy ahora —

Jace era insoportable, el más insoportable de todos cuando se lo proponía, y eso solo le pasaba cuando estaba aburrido, o cuando se enfadaba, y dada la hora que era, Clary no podía creer que hubiese estado tan aburrido como para venir hasta acá solo para molestarla a ella, precisamente a ella, mucho menos cuando lo sintió detrás de su espalda, y corroboro el aliento de él sobre su cuello.

No había dudas, Jace había estado tomando y ahora estaba ebrio. Muy ebrio.

_¿Lo había hecho por su culpa? – pensó Clary, sin embargo…_

— _¿_Estas así porque ahora intentas ser mi hermano? — fue lo que pregunto. Había cierto rencor en su voz.

Jace endureció la mirada.

— ¿Intentarlo?, jamás lo he intentado realmente —

_A partir de ahora solo seré tu hermano_ - eso había dicho él, ¿Por qué ahora le decía que jamás lo intento? ¿Por qué ahora estaba en su habitación, desnudo y diciéndolo eso?. Clary contuvo en sus ojos aquella humedad traicionera, y dolorosa.

— Ya me di cuenta, solo has estado jugando, pero no es divertido Jace, yo no soy una más de esas chicas a las que puedes enamorar, jugar y fastidiarte después —

Clary apretó los labios, no quería decirlo, menos ahora que él estaba ebrio, pero…

— Soy tu hermana — sollozó — Y jamás te podré ver de esa manera a ti, como tu hermana ¿entiendes?, entonces no puedes venir aquí y solo…

Los labios de Clary, hablando y queriendo gritar miles de cosas más, fueron acallados por otros que solo querían besarla. Jace la había jalado de uno de sus brazos, y la había estampado tan fuerte contra su cuerpo y sus labios, que aquello le provoco dolor, sin embargo era más el dolor emocional que el físico.

En un principio ella se sintió anonada, adolorida, confundida, enojada, quería empujarlo, golpearlo, gritarle miles de cosas, entre lo que circulaba un te odio tan intenso, por estarla besando ahora, ahora que estaba intentando olvidarlo, por venir después de que él le hubiera dicho que se alejaran, por romper aquel pacto de seguir adelante como hermanos. El mismo que él había exigido hacía poco. Pero cuando su boca se volvió blanda, y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, el aliento a alcohol se deshizo dentro del beso, y ella se sintió tan embriagada como él, cegada por la necesidad de sentirlo después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas veces que había deseado que la besara y era imposible.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Jace se alejó un poco, junto su frente con la de Clary y aunque muy en el fondo, lejos de tanto alcohol ingerido, supiera que lo que hacía estaba mal, no podía importarle menos en ese momento, así que bajo sus labios al hombro suave de ella, descubierto por una blusa sin mangas azul marino, o quizás era negra, no le importó. Dejo que sus labios recorrieran el contorno de los hombros de su hermana, hasta subir a su cuello.

— Jamás he estado jugando — jadeó contra la piel pálida, y Clary gimió despacio al sentirlo acariciarla.

No quería perder el control, la fuerza que tanto le había costado adquirir para estar lejos de él. Pero después cuando Jace roso sus dientes contra la piel sensible de su clavícula, se sintió perdida. Y lo hizo, gimió alto, y se aferró a los hombros, a las manos de él empezando a recorrer su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Él subió la tela y acaricio la piel desnuda debajo de su sostén, sintió la redondez de sus pechos bajo los nudillos y una sensación poco controlable empezó a palpitar debajo de su estómago.

Gruñó y la llevo contra la pared. Mordisqueo su oreja sin poder controlarse.

— Nunca podré verte como mi hermana — le dijo, mientras ahora besaba la piel expuesta del lóbulo enrojecido — Yo te mentí Clary, no quiero ser solo tu hermano ¡Maldita sea!, no quiero ser tu hermano, quiero ser con el que salgas a una cita, no con otro bobo mundano, vampiro, licántropo, hada, no quiero que estés con ningún ente masculino sobre la faz de la tierra, solo conmigo —

Ella se sintió sobrecogida ante aquella declaración, donde por primera vez sintió que él era real, que no le mentía, que no jugaba con ella, que ese que la acariciaba ahora, era el verdadero Jace. El corazón de Clary comenzó a palpitar entonces, con prisa, enloquecido dentro de su pecho. Estaba segura de que él lo podía sentir, y quiso alejarlo, pero no podía, no quería, no era justo.

Se remojo los labios y abrió los ojos poco a poco, dispuesta a contestarle algo, a decirle cuanto lo quería y deseaba también, pero cuando lo hizo, y él la miraba de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el dorado en sus ojos se había oscurecido, dando paso a deseos que iban más allá de lo correctamente establecido entre ambos, entre hermanos, pero ellos no eran hermanos, Jace tenía razón, jamás lo habían sido realmente.

Sus manos sin aviso u orden propia, viajaron al rostro de él.

— Jace — musitó, y dejándose llevar por las últimas palabras del hombre frente a ella, enredo sus manos en el cabello de él, largo, y sedoso entre sus dedos, lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios y lo beso.

Aturdida y olvidándose de donde estaban, de lo que eran y de que muy posiblemente Luke podría escucharlos desde algún sitio dentro de la casa , se dejó llevar.

— Promete que solo estarás conmigo — suplicó Jace, mientras la enterraba con más fuerza sobre la pared, besando con furia su cuello.

Clary tembló. Mañana tendría un enorme moretón que explicar o mejor dicho esconder, pero la sensación era imparable, Jace era imparable.

— No puedo estar con nadie sin pensar en ti, siempre será así aunque no lo quiera — cedió, y termino por cederse entera.

Entre ropa arrancada, otra retirada con cautela, tropezándose y acariciándose, caminaron a la cama y cayeron sobre ella.

— Quiero que siempre seas mía — siseo Jace, cuando Clary estuvo desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Y sus pantalones desaparecían debajo de sus rodillas.

Él acaricio sus muslos desnudos al liberarse al fin de ellos, y los apretó cuando sus caderas chocaron, hirviendo esa necesidad desesperada. Sin poder esperar más tiempo, se sentó de rodillas sobre el colchón y soltó los cordones de sus pantalones, los bajos hasta donde fue posible estando sentado.

Observándolo, Clary perdió el oxígeno por unos segundos y empezó a sorber aire con la boca abierta, su pecho levantándose con rapidez, excitada y temerosa por lo que venía. La antelación de algo que desconocía pero deseaba demasiado.

— Vuelve — le pidió con prisa, cuando el frio de su desnudez y la falta del cuerpo de Jace sobre el suyo, le recorrió la piel.

Jace acudió de inmediato y se recostó de nuevo con ella, ambos volvieron a besarse ardiendo en deseos desconocidos y familiares a la vez. Pronto las manos de ella empezaron a vagar por su espalda, bajaron hasta donde se encontraba el pantalón y le ayudo a deshacerse de ello, junto con la ropa interior.

Ahora él estaba completamente desnudo, y ella solo tenía una última prenda, el último retazo de arrepentimiento y coherencia que aun podía quedar sobre su piel. Clary pensó entonces que quizás mañana se arrepentirían, porque Jace estaba ebrio, que tal vez él le diría que había sido un error, que mañana tendrían que volver a ser hermanos frente a los demás, y el solo pensarlo le escocia las pupilas, pero que más daba todo eso, si ahora podía disfrutar de ese momento, si tan solo por ahora podía olvidarse de lo que eran en realidad.

Sin embargo, tuvo que decirlo cuando los dedos de Jace empezaron a bajar esa última y preciada prenda.

— Jace — susurró, abriendo torpemente los ojos empañados – Mañana….mañana esto será un error, mañana no lo recordaras —

Él la miro entre dolido y enfadado.

— Yo jamás olvidaría esto, te amo Clarissa Fray, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya? —

La voz de él, sonó extrañamente perfecta.

Por unos segundos, Clary empezó a dudar que Jace estuviera ebrio de verdad, que siquiera hubiera tomado más de dos copas. _Era un idiota, sucio manipulador, hermoso y perfecto, pero malditamente tramposo_. Quiso maldecirlo, pero él había dicho que la amaba, pensó en detenerlo tal vez, pero cuando sintió esa última protección barrerse por sus pantorrillas, y las manos de él acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos y llegando más arriba, a su intimidad anhelante y preparada solo para él. Lo olvido, lo olvido todo absolutamente.

— Y yo a ti, Jace Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern, no me importa lo que seas, te amo —

_¿De que valía lo demás ahora? Si ya todo estaba dicho… ya no había vuelta atrás._

Jace tomo eso como un _sí_, el permiso a su petición silenciosa, y la besó largamente antes de abrirle las piernas despacio y acomodarse entre ambas, suavemente. Quería hacerlo despacio, prolongar ese momento todo el tiempo posible, disfrutar cada centímetro, cada mirada, y cuando lo logró, Clary gritó, y él la beso con intensidad para apagar el sonido. Deseando absorber cada uno de sus gemidos. Sus alientos mezclados en uno solo.

Ella por su parte, encajo las uñas en la espalda de él, las delineo a través de sus omoplatos, bajo lento hasta los músculos en movimiento de sus caderas. Lo sentía abruptamente fuerte, desgarrador dentro de su cuerpo, y se mordió los labios por la sensación con el sabor a sangre y oxido sobre la lengua. Quiso gritar, pero la poca cordura que quedaba, le decía que debía guardar silencio o alguien los escucharía.

— Jace — fue todo lo que dijo, ahogada entre otro de sus besos.

Él intentaba moverse despacio para no dañarla, todo cuando aún poseía un halo de control. Acariciaba su cintura mientras tanto, y a los pocos minutos cuando ella abandono su boca para gemir despacio y decir su nombre. – _Jace -_ . Se resguardo en su pecho, buscando más contacto con su piel. Quería tocarla toda, conocer cada tramo de su cuerpo, con las manos, con la boca, acariciarla de múltiples formas hasta hacerla suya completamente.

Después cuando se hubo amoldado a él, y pudo percibir esos labios dulces besando y acariciándole el hombro, las manos de ella vagando por su espalda, aventurándose más abajo todavía, exigiéndole un ritmo diferente y sus caderas moviéndose en busca de más contacto, el control que había estado luchando por mantener, se fue aparte he hizo de su vaivén un baile frenético de caricias, besos y alaridos.

La sensación de estar a punto de explotar los recorrió a ambos casi de inmediato, y Jace empezó a gruñir más alto ahogando el sonido entre el cabello de ella, esparcido en la almohada y las sabanas. Apretó uno de sus pechos con una mano, y la otra la enterró en su cabello, reclamándola como suya, olvidándose que fuera imposible al menos en ese sentido pasional. Lo olvido y se movió más fuerte, deseando hacerla gritar, añorando borrar de sus cuerpos el remordimiento y la sangre que los separaba.

Clary apretó las piernas a su alrededor, anhelando sentirlo más profundo, envolviéndose en él y su calor, y Jace la siguió, moviendose más y más fuerte, poseído por un deseo mayor a todo lo que una vez hubo experimentado, una corriente eléctrica que mandaba espasmos a través de sus cuerpos.

Ella sonrió y movió sus caderas también, haciéndolo gruñir dentro de su boca. Aturdida de igual manera, y apretando la piel húmeda de sus músculos, resbaladiza bajo sus dedos. Y aunque cada vez hacia más calor, lo estaba disfrutando. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo fundiéndose al suyo, su calor siendo uno solo, junto su pecho al torso caliente de él, y enrollo sus manos aferrándose a su espalda, enganchándolo totalmente a ella y deseando que jamás se separaran. Minutos después, fue la primera en gritar su nombre, y ver estrellas, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Un par de estocadas más y él se dejó venir también, sudoroso y sin aliento, dándole suaves besos en las mejillas, otros sobre el pecho acalorado y sensible por las caricias de él, donde cerró los ojos soñando con que ese instante jamás se acabara, y el mañana no apareciera.

Solo por un momento.

* * *

**No olviden el review ;)**

**-Elise-**


End file.
